I can't believe you cheated
by hott4wwe
Summary: Hunter Cheats on Shawn.
1. Chapter 1:Cheated on

Hunter and Shawn have been together for three years until Shawn catches Hunter cheating on him so they break up.

Shawn was laying on the ground at the park across the street form his house when Hunter comes up to him. "Hey Shawn"

Shawn opens his eyes "Hunter what are you ding here?"

"Can we talk?" Hunter sits next to him.

"Why?" Shawn closes his eyes "I have nothing else to say to you."

"Then listen to me then." Shawn doesn't say anything so he continues. "I know I messed up by sleeping with Jeff."

"You mean fucked up." Shawn corrected him.

"Ok fucked up" Hunter looks down

Shawn sits up "Hunter just go."

"No not until you listen to me." Hunter looks over at Shawn.

"Ok fine what do you have to say?" Shawn nearly shouts.

"I'm sorry ok I know I fucked up but it was a mistake Shawn. I never meant for it to happen, I swear."

"But it did and to make matters worse it was with your ex-boyfriend."

"I know" Hunter looks down again.

"And it was on our anniversary. It was suppose to be our day. Just me and you but to you it was all about Jeff." Shawn gets up

Hunter gets up too "No he just showed up."

"So you kiss him."

"I didn't kiss him he kissed me."

Shawn snorts "Yeah they always do."

Hunter sighs "Look I've never lied to you."

"You didn't even tell me you kissed. I found that out from the jackass himself."

"Because I was sacred of this."

"Of what huh."

"You leavingme." He whispers

"Because you lied to me and tell me something if Jeff hadn't told me would you have?" he asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes I would have."

"Lie, it happened two week ago. Jeff told me two days ago."

"I'm sorry Shawn."

"Just stay away from me ok, please." Shawn walks off leaving Hunter standing there.


	2. Chapter 2:Talking with the Ex

**A few days later Shawn runs into Jeff at the gym.**

"Hey Shawn" Jeff says

Shawn glares at him. "Jeff"

Jeff walks closer "I hear you and Hunter broke up."

"Well you heard right." Shawn said not looking him in the eyes.

"Good because we're tired of hiding our love. We've been messing around for months."

"Then why did you just tell me about it?"

"I wanted to believe me but Hunter told me not to. I just wanted all the secrets to be over and now that they are I couldn't be happier. I'm truly sorry Shawn."

"Like hell you are" Shawn got up and walked away from Jeff.

Jeff followed him. "Come on Shawn I'm sorry but you can't help who you fall in love with and we fell in love with each other."

Shawn stopped, turned and punched Jeff in the face. "Screw you Jeff." He tuned back and ran into Hunter. "What? Are you following me now?"

Hunter sighs "Will you just listen to me."

Jeff gets up "Hunter hey."

Hunter ignored him "Shawn please." Shawn walks pass him and out the door. Hunter went after him ignoring Jeff calling of his name. When they got outside Hunter grabbed Shawn's arm. "Stop"

Shawn turned "What do you want?"

"Whatever he told you it was a lie." Hunter stated

"Yeah right how am I suppose to believe you when all this time you've been messing around with him."

"It was only that one time I swear. I love you Shawn and I'm sorry for lying to you about it."

"Do you even care about me?" Shaun asks

"You mean everything to me."

"Then why are we here?" Shawn screams

"Because I messed up but I never stopped loving you."

"Jeff said that you two have been messing around for months."

"What he's lying can you see that he's trying to break us apart." Hunter says

"I thought that's what you wanted." Shawn says silently

"No why would you even think that?"

Shaun shrugs "I don't know you're been acting like you don't want to be with me anymore."

Hunter takes Shawn's hand "I love you Shawn you and only you."

Shawn looks down "I love you too but-"

"Don't say but" Hunter says

"I can't'

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what to believe ok. Every time I close my eyes I see you two together and it makes me sick."

"Why won't you believe me Shawn?" Hunters asks

Shawn sighs and pulls away from Hunter. "I got to go."

"No Shawn."

"I'm sorry" Shawn runs over leaving Hunter standing there. Heartbroken.


	3. Chapter 3:Tell me what happened?

Shawn works at a hospital he was just getting on break when he saw Hunter sitting in the waiting room. He tried to go the other way but Hunter flagged him down. "Shawn wait"

Shawn sighs and turns around "Hunter please just give me some time to think."

"Well I can't help it you won't talk to me." Hunter says "Do you want to know what happened?"

Shawn looks up "Why would I want to know that."

"Because I know you do. Since you're on break you want to go across the street to the diner, just to talk." Hunter says hopefully.

Shawn looks away "Fine but just to talk."

**At the diner**

Shawn was playing in his food. Hunter looks up at him. "You're not hungry?"

Shawn looks up "Just tell me what happened."

Hunter sighs "It was after we got in that fight and you kicked me out. I went out and got drunk and passed out so they called you but you didn't answer. They saw Jeff's number in my phone and they called him. He took me to his place. He was stripping me down when I grabbed him and kissed him. One thing led to another and we had sex. When I woke up the next morning I had a terrible headache and it only got worse when I saw Jeff next to me and we were naked. I got up, showered and left before he woke up. I haven't been with him since."

Shawn was playing with his necklace. "Wait a minute is that why you gave me this." He said motioning to the necklace. "You gave me this to hide the fact that you cheated and felt guilty." Hunter doesn't answer "I can't believe this." Shawn pulls the chain from his neck and places it on the table. "We've been together since we were teenagers. We've been dating for three years. You gave up all that for him."

"I didn't give up anything. What happened with him was a mistake."

"That you neglected to tell me for weeks." Shawn says "If it didn't mean anything to you, if you were really upset about it you wouldn't have hid it form me all this time. And you of all people know how much I hate liars and cheaters." Shawn gets up "I want you out before I get home tonight."

Hunter gets up "But where am I suppose to go Shawn, you're all I have."

"You should have thought about that before you cheated. Now you can go with Jeff for all I care." Shawn leaves the diner and goes back to work.

Hunter looked down at the necklace and picks it up. He goes home, packs up his stuff and leaves.

When Shawn got home that night he noticed that Hunter's things were missing. He sat on the couch in the dark and cried himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4:A stolen kiss in the bathroom

**A week later **

**Shawn**

Shawn wasn't over Hunter but he was getting there. He started dating again but it was hard because all he thought about was Hunter. He wanted to talk to him, to see him but he still could get over the fact that he slept with his ex. A guy that Shawn never did like but put up with for Hunter and plus he didn't want to be the jealous girlfriend.

**Hunter**

Hunter booked a hotel room for a while. He knows Shawn was mad and he deserved to be kicked out but he couldn't stop thinking about his lover. Shawn was his everything and he had to ruin it all over one fight. He laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He had to think of something because he saw Shawn talking to other guys. No he wasn't stalking him he was just there everywhere he went, that wasn't his fault. He was kind of upset though because they just broke up a couple weeks ago and Shawn was starting to see other guys. He had to do something and he had to do it now or he would lose Shawn to someone else.

**Jeff**

Jeff was scanning bars looking for other relationships to destroy. Sure he still loved Hunter and he was still pissing Shawn off by telling him lies but he was a guy after all and guys need sex. So in the mean time when he wasn't screwing with Shawn's head he was screwing other guys and he loved every minute of it.

**Shawn's Date**

Shawn was currently talking with a good looking guy, but not better looking then Hunter, at a fast food restaurant. He really didn't enjoy going to fast food places for dates and the only one who knew that was Hunter. He smiled at the thought of Hunter and everything they been through. They been best friends since they were little, secretly crushing on each other for years. The more he thought of Hunter the more he missed him. He looked past the guy in front of him and saw Hunter standing outside the restaurant looking lost. He excused himself and went to the bathroom and a few minutes later he was joined by Hunter. "Why are you following me Hunter?"

Hunter just stuck his hands in his pockets. "I wasn't following you I was just hungry and this was the closet place to eat."

Shawn chuckled "Then is you're so hungry why are you in here?"

Hunter shrugs "I saw you and thought it would be rube not to speak"

Shawn just smiles "How are you?"

"Good I guess how about you?" He asked stepping closer to Shawn.

"Ok" he says

"I see you're starting to date again." He said looking down at his feet.

"Well I can't morn over you forever." He says silently and he started to walk away.

Hunter stops him. "Why are you doing this I mean we just broke up a few weeks ago and you're dating already?"

"Because that's what you get when you cheat on your boyfriend!" Shawn yells "Not will you please leave me alone."

"No" Hunter grabs Shawn's arm and pulled him close to him. "I know you still love me Shawn." Shawn just looks at him. "I'm so sorry Shawn." Hunter inches closer to Shawn's face and pressed his lips to the smaller man's own. His arms went around Shawn's waist pulling him closer and Shawn's went around his neck.

Shawn grabbed Hunter's hair and pulled his face closer, Deeping the kiss. After what felt like an eternity Shawn pulled back and steps away. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what Shawn we both want it." Hunter says "You can't hide anything from me and you know it."

Shawn wipes his face and straightens his clothes. "I got to go my date is waiting." He quickly leaves the restroom.

Hunter touches his lips. Smiling at the small spark that was still lingering there.


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn was sitting at home like any other day when there was a knock at his door. He got up and answered it. When he opened it he saw a big vase full of fake flowers. "Um can I help you?" he asked.

Hunter lowered the vase and smiled. "Hi I'm here to pick you up for our date."

Shawn smiled "Our date?"

Hunter shrughed "Yeah you know the date we use to go on every Friday after work because nither of us had anything to do that night."

Shawn looked down "But were not together anymore."

Hunter frowned "I know but we always do it and we'll just go as friends." Hunter held up his hand. "I promise I wont do or try anything funny. I just want to take you out."

Shawn sighed "Ok fine come on in."

Hunter came into the house and sat the vase of flowers on the table and sat on the couch.

Shawn walked over to the flowers. "Why did you buy fake flowers instead of real ones?"

Hunter looked up at him. "Becaise fake ones last-"

"Longer then real one." Shawn said finishing his sentence.

Hunter looked down "So are you going to get ready?"

Shawn tilted his head. "Never rush me it takes a awhile to look this good." he said walking out of the room and into his beedroom.

Hunter just chuckled and watched him go. Ten minutes later Hunter was flipping the channels when he heard Shawn's door open and he looked over at it. "Wow I'm glad I didn't plan on us going somewhere special and fancy." he said getting up.

Shawn folded his arms "So where are we going exactly?"

Hunter shruged and held out his hand. "Shall we."

Shawn smiled and took his hand and together they left.

Funland theme park

Shawn stood outside the car staring at the buinding in front of him. "The theme park, really Hunter."

Hunter got out and walked over to him. "What we always go out somewhere expencise. This time I just wanted us to have fun." he held out his hand. "Come on."

Shawn took his hand once again ad they went inside. Shawn wasn't a fan or rollercoasters and Hunter knew that so instead of going on those rides they got on the farris wheel. Somewhere betting thje speening they stopped at the top so tnat the people at the bottom could get out but there handle was stuck so they were up there for a minute.

Shawn looked around the theme park. "Wow it's really beautiful up here."

"I know" Hunter said looking at him.

Shawn looked over at him. "I was talking about the view."

Hunter nodded "So was I."

Shawn blushed "Hunter what are you doing?"

Hunter sighed "I miss you Shawn and I want another change."

Shawn looked away from him. "That man can't get that thing open?"

"No because I kind of paid him to keep us up here for a while." Hunter said guilty.

Shawn nodded "Of course you did. Why don't you just kiddnap me?"

Hunter smiled "Are you giving me premition to?"

Shawn chuckled "Hunter everytime I think about getting back together a young and attractive guy makes me change my mind. I don't think I can handle you cheating on me again, I just can't because it hurt to much."

Hunter reached over and grabbed his hand. "Shawn I love you so much and I will never do something so stupit like that again. I want to come back home with you Shawn."

Shawn was about to say something but they started moving again. He smiled "I guess ir's time to get off."

Hunter let go of Shawn's hand as the farris wheel decended. They left the park and Hunter took Shawin home.

Sitting in the car

Shawn looked over at Hunter. "I had fun with you Hunter."

Hunter nodded "Yeah so did I."

Shawn got out of the car and walked up to his house.

Hunter got out and ran up to him. "Shawn."

Shawn turned and before he could say anything Hunter kissed him and even though he tried to resist he couldn't help but fall into the kiss. Shawn's arms went around Hunter's neck and Hunter circled his waist with his big arms. When the need to breath became a problem Shawnulled back and stared in Hunters eyes.

"Do you want to come in?" Shawn asked slowly.

Hunter smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'd love too."

A/N Well that's all for this chapter I will have the next one up as soon as possible and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: Like I remembered

As soon as the door closet Hunter pounced on Shawn pinning him to the door. His hands were all over his body in a matter of seconds. His hands roamed over the familiar skin as his lips and tongue clashed with Shawn's. He pulled back only to pull Shawn's shirt over his head. Dropping it to the ground he wrapped his arms around Shawn's bottom and lifted him.

Shawn's legs went around Hunter's hips and held on tightly. "Bedroom now." he growled against Hunter's lips.

Hunter walked to the bedroom and dropped Shawn on it before stripping down to his boxers and socks. Shawn mirrored his every move and he was also soon in his boxers and socks. Hunter got on top of Hunter and they made love.

Early the next morning Hunter woke up with a warm body pressed against him. He looked down at Shawn and smiled. "Morning gorgeous."

Shawn looked up at him. "Well looks whose finally woke."

Hunter chucked "How long have you been up?"

He set his head back down. "Not long I've just been sitting here watching your stomach rise and fall. Do you know that you snore?"

"I do not snore." Hunter said.

Shawn chucked and looked back up at him. "Yes you do and I guess I've never noticed because I'm always asleep before you and you wake up before me."

Hunter looked down "I do not snore."

Shawn got up and sat on Hunter's lap. "Don't worry I find your snoring very sexy and manly." He leaned down and took Hunter's bottom lip between his own. He sucked on it hard causing Hunter to moan and buck against him. Laughing he pulls back. "I really missed you Hunter."

Hunter rubbed his hands alone Shawn's side. "I missed you too love and I'm sorry for everything I put you through." He then smiled and turned them over so he was on top. They then made love all day long.

A/N Read and Review


End file.
